Close Call
by chymom
Summary: This story picks up were The Courtroom leaves off. T rating is a little on the safe side for some situations and language in here. Nothing bad but it is implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Close Call**

**I still don't own any one from JAG. This is just for fun and enjoyment. **

**This comes after the Courtroom.**

**For those of you who have not read The Courtroom, here are some main points. Harm and Mac have found that their connection is stronger than they believed it was. It all started with a comment that triggered a memory for both Harm and Mac. Mac is held by some men that hate Harm. They believe that Harm and Mac are married . These men think that the best way to hurt Harm is by hurting Mac. Their plan is good but they didn't count on Mac and Harm's connection. Whenever they hit Mac, Harm would feel it as well. In the end, Mac and Harm get married in the courtroom that helped them find how strong they were together. Now it's six months down the road. **

**One of the JAG courtrooms-**

**Mac was enjoying her job. She had come from being the Admiral's Chief of Staff to a Judge when she married Harm. Harm was now the Admiral's Chief of Staff. No one would have ever guessed that Harm could have pulled off the job. It surprised Mac and everyone else when, after only 2 months, Harm had settled into a routine. Mac was pleased that Harm was doing a good job but she was also a little jealous . In the 5 months that Harm had been AJ's Chief of Staff, Harm had gotten more done than Mac had in that same amount of time. When asked about it, Harm would just say that he had a reason to get his work done and get home. **

**Anyone who had ever met Harm would say that even though he was still the nice and easy going officer he always had been, he now seemed more grounded. Many of their friends said it had to do with Mac. However, Mac knew it had to do with Harm's outlook on life. Through the years, Mac had seen Harm hunt for his father, be put on trial for a murder that he didn't do, and to top it all off, Harm had overcome his night-blindness. Harm had gone through a lot and Mac just knew that he was finally opening up to what was ahead of them instead of looking in the past. **

**Mac's case was due to return any minute and she would have to be ready to hear what Sturgis had come up with against Bud. It had felt different at first for Mac to be sitting on the bench instead of being one of the people on the floor, but after a few weeks it had gotten better. **

**Mac thanked Admirals' Morries and Chadwigon that she didn't have to have Harm in her court. Admiral Morries had told her that it could be a problem if she did because any ruling could be overturned due to the fact that the judge could have been swayed by her husband. Morries did tell Mac that he would not believe that if it was said but thought it would be better for all if the chance was not there. Mac and Harm both agreed. **

**Harms office the same time- **

**Harm had only been the Chief of Staff for 5 months, but it felt longer than that. The hours were long and the days were harder now than before but if this meant he got to go home to Mac every night then it was the best job for him. Aj had Harm stay in his office and had Sturgis move into Mac's old office. The thought of Mac had Harm longing to hold her in his arms. **

**The feel of Mac's body pressed against Harm's all night and to wake up with her still in his arms is something Harm could not describe if he tried. To be able to kiss Mac any time that he wanted to and tell her that he loved her was a freeing feeling. After so many years of holding it all in, now being able to show Mac his love for her was making it easier on the people around Harm. **

**Everyone had noticed the change in both of them soon after they returned to work. Mac was a little more loose and Harm a little harder on the reins. The connection that they had was still strong in them. However, they had not felt it was the same as they had a few months ago again. They both had not thought anything about it until Harm was sent to Fort Bragg, North Carolina, for a case of misuse of funds.**

**Aj's office 2 hours later-**

**"Tinner get me Rabb now!" Tinner was used to hearing the Admiral yell at him but there was something in his tone this time that made Tinner think twice before he got Harm for him. Appearing in Harm's door, Tinner informed him that the Admiral would like to see him now. **

**Harm went to see what Aj needed. Till today, Harm had not had to leave head office overnight on a case. It was one of the advantages of being the Chief of Staff, you're needed. Harm found out that he would be in Norfolk for at least a week. Aj informed him that he would be going undercover to flush out the one or ones that were using the Navy's money for their own. **

**Harm was going down officially to give help with some test flights and to some of the JAG people that were down there. Aj made sure to tell Harm that this was going to be dangerous and that no matter how much he missed his wife he would not be able to call her while he was down there. Harm wanted to tell Aj where to go but Harm knew better than to do it. "Yes Sir" Harm had said then asked, "Sir, may I tell her were I am going?"**

**  
If this case didn't need one of the best on it, Aj would not be sending Harm. "Harm this is not a CIA op, Mac can know where you're going but you can't be caught talking to Mac. Son I know you love her, but this needs to be done. " **

**"Sir, Mac and I have been married for 6 months now. Most people would know about us." Harm had a point and Aj had thought about it before but had still needed for Harm to go. "Ok Harm, you can call her, but don't do it where anyone can hear you and for God sakes don't do anything stupid. I need you here, if not for yourself, so that one very angry judge is not mean to me." Harm laughed with Aj on that one. **

**Mac's office-**

**Mac had just called for recess for lunch. She was going to sit in her office and look over some of the notes that she had made on this case and eat the lunch that Harm had made for her. they had fallen into a routine at home as well as at work. Harm would fix their lunches when they got home. Most of the time they would make dinner together and then start paperwork or whatever they had bought home with them. After two months Harm's work that was brought home was lessened by half. Mac had done the same. **

**Harm knocked on Mac's door. "Come on in Harm." Mac and Harm could still tell when the phone rang or there was a knock on the door if it was the other one. From the look on Harm's face, Mac knew that Harm was going to be going somewhere and soon. Just were was he going, Mac wondered. Harm and Mac had decided that in Harm's office they would go by protocal but in Mac's office they could be themselves. **

**  
Harm came around Mac's desk as soon as he closed the door. Mac had stood up to give him a proper hello. "Mac, I love you." When Harm started with that Mac knew that something was wrong and had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. "Harm when and where are you going?" Harm was not surprised that Mac had seen that he was going to be gone. The other few times that he had left for the day he had come to her and done the same thing. **

**"I leave in a few hours to go to Fort Bragg in NC. They have someone using money that's not theirs to use. Aj wants me to find out who. He also wants me to focus on the case and not how much I miss you." Harm was still holding Mac in his arms. "Harm, you have that look in your eyes. What are you thinking?" Mac was hoping tht she knew what he was thinking. "Mac, you're in recess for an hour, right?" Mac looked up at him and knew for sure they were thinking the same thing. "We are for 55 more minutes. Why?" **

**The answer Mac received was in the form of her husband walking to her door and locking it, then taking Mac in his arms again and kissing her like his life depended on it. A few minutes later, with the need for air, the kiss broke and Harm's lips found a spot on Mac's neck that made her melt. As much as they would both love to take it further, they knew that they couldn't. "Mac if we weren't in your office, I would say, let me make love to you. However since we are, we need to stop now or take it home. "Mac knew that Harm was right. As much as she wanted to have Harm show her again and again how much he loved her, the office was not the place for that. They may take more risk in her office, but this was still during the day. Unlike in Harm's office, there are more people in the halls outside Mac's. **

**"Harm why don't you go ahead and get everything ready to go, then come see if I am still in court before for you have to leave. If not then I can give you a goodbye that you will never want to leave from. " Mac made her point stronger by pressing her body up against Harm's. Harm groaned. "Mac, if you don't behave, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself." Harm had told Mac. "Ok, Harm, I will be a good girl till I can get you to myself. " Mac and Harm both wanted more but knew that it stopped here. **

**3 days later- **

**When Harm had come by, Mac was still in court, so he left her a note on her desk. **

**"Sarah, Sorry that I missed you but I had to go. I will try to call you when I can, but I may not be able to for some time yet. I love you. I wish that I was going to be home tonight to hold you in my arms. Since I won't, I left one of my shirts that you like to wear from time to time on the bed. Wear it tonight since I can't be there. Let it be me tonight. **

** Love you always,**

** Harm" **

**Mac had read the note more times then she could count. It had been 3 days and she had only heard from Harm via email one time. All the years that Harm was Mac's partner she never thought that she would miss him this much after only 3 days. The email had said that he was ok, just busy, and that he loved her. **

**It was now around 1300 hours and Mac was sitting on the bench. Sturgis was in front of her presenting a case against Singer, when Mac felt like her head was going to explode for some reason. Mac shook it off the first time. Minutes later she felt it again. Mac didn't know why she was feeling like this, just that she was hurting so bad she couldn't see straight. Sturgis stopped midsentence to ask Mac if she was ok. Mac was looking past Sturgis to someone in the back of the room.**

**If Mac didn't know better, she would have said that she had seen Harm in the back of the room. Mac, you couldn't have seen Harm, he's in North Carolina, she thought to herself. The only way you could have seen him is if he were dead. That thought stopped Mac's mind and started her mouth. **

**"Court is in recess for 30 minutes." Mac said, then just left the room. Singer was upset cause this break was not planned and if it's not planned then she didn't need it. Sturgis was worried about how Mac was behaving. He knew that this was the first time that Mac and Harm had been separated this long since they were married. Sturgis was hoping that was what was going on with Mac but his gut was telling him it wasn't. **

**The next chapters are being proofed and will be posted soon. How do you like this so far? any and all feedback is welcome. **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next part more to come soon. **

**I still don't own any of the JAG people. In my stories any JAG show may show up. **

**Aj's office- **

**Mac had made it to Aj's office in 5 minutes after calling her recess. "Mac, to what do I owe this visit." Aj knew why Mac was here. "Sir, with all due respect, what has happened to Harm?" Aj thought to himself, I should have known that when they called to say that he was hurt she would be here soon. "Mac, what do you mean, what's happened to Harm? He's in North Carolina. Why do you think something has happened to him?" **

**Aj knew that he was playing with fire but he didn't know how Mac could have learned so quickly . He had just heard himself of the problem and he wanted to make sure the men had not called her? "Sir don't lie to me. Harm was hit in the back of the head more than one time wasn't he? And if I didn't know it was impossible I would swear that I saw him in the back of my courtroom a few minutes ago." The courtroom Mac was using today was the same one that she had been held in that day now over a year ago. Mac thought about that and then added "Sir, you know something. Please tell me. I feel like Harm is slipping away from me." Aj had been one of the people who helped to push for Harm and Mac to be married. So to have to tell Mac this, was not what he wanted to do. **

**"Mac sit down. " The tone in his voice made Mac comply."Mac, Harm was getting close to finding out who was taking the money when Webb showed up. " To her creidt Mac never let any feelings show in her face. "Mac, Harm was hit just as you said, in the back of the head with a pipe and taken by some of the men Webb was after." Aj paused "Mac they got the men but not before" That's as far as he got before Mac looked up at him with tears in her eyes."Sir, he's not dead, but they put him into a coma didn't they?" Mac already knew the answer but needed to hear it anyway. "Yes Mac. Webb and his men got to them but they had done so much damage to Harm already. The doctors said its a miracle that Harm is still with us at all. If it had been anyone else I don't think they would have still been here. " It took Mac a few seconds to understand what she was being told. When it all hit her it hit hard. Mac stood up and looked at Aj and asked premison to leave. **

**Back in Mac's courtroom- **

**Mac knew that she needed to get to Harm and she needed to do it fast. After talking to Aj Mac had gone to see Admiral Morris. She had asked for some leave time. Morris had told her that she could go as soon as the case she was working on was done. The case was almost finished. Mac knew there was only one witness then clsoing arguments. **

**Mac wanted to have this done asap. She didn't want to rush judgement on the accused and have a mistrial to complicate things either. Harm would never frogive her if she did that just to get to him. Once the case was under way again Mac felt her heartbeat slow down damatically. Moments later it was if every thing was back to normal. Knowing now that the heartbeat that she felt had to be Harm's, Mac was more then ever ready to get this case done and over with. **

**Singer was giving her closing argument when Mac looked at the back of the courtroom and again saw Harm standing there. This time Harm was standing there with a child that Mac didn't know. Mac was watching them talk and play. Right before they left the courtroom Mac saw Harm pick the child up in his arms and point at her. Harm had told the child something that Mac could not make out. Harm and the child both waved and walked out the door. **

**Up until this point Mac had had a bad feeling when she had seen Harm. However this last time had her feeling better if not great. Some how Mac felt like she knew that Harm would be ok. The little child that had been playing with Harm had smiled at her and she thought of Harm when she saw that smile. The ending of Singers closing argument brought Mac's attenttion back to the case. Mac had given the case to the members. Mac went to her office hoping to find out more on how Harm was. **

**Mac's office- **

**Mac had called the hospital where Harm had been taken and learned that they had almost lost him. In the end Harm had pulled through. The doctor had told Mac that she was needed in North Carolina as quickly as she could make the arrangements. Mac had told the doctor that she would be there as soon as possible. **

**Harm was standing in front of Mac's desk when she looked up after talking on the phone. "Mac you needed to slow down and breath. Don't do this to your self." It was as if the fear of losing Harm was back again. "Harm why are you here? You should be back at the hosptal geting better." Harm's face gave nothing away for Mac. Mac's blood pressure and fear level went up again. "Mac I had to make sure you were ok. You are ok right? Your not hurting or anything right?" **

**Harm was concerned for her not himself. "Harm why do you ask if I'm ok?" Mac was worried that the next thing she heard was that he had passed away from her. What Harm said next to Mac made her world stop. "Because Mac I want to be able to play with my little girl again." Harm was looking lovingly into Mac's eyes when her phone rang. "Mac, don't worry I am not going anywhere away from you and our little girl. " Rabb, Mac answered into the phone. "Ma'am the members are back." Mac looked up and Harm was gone. "Did I just imagine that or was Harm really here telling me that the little girl that I saw him with was our child" Mac thought to herself. **

**In the courtroom- **

**"Have the members reached a verdict?" Mac asked as the guard handed the paper to Mac then back to the lead member. "Will the accused please rise. Senior member, you may publish your findings." **

**In the end Sturigs won. Singer stood in her spot like a tree. She wanted to go up to Mac and tell her that she was wrong. But Singer had a run in with Harm and Mac a few months ago and did not wish for a repeat. **

**Flash back- **

**Outside the office at lunch **

**Singer was talkaing to another Lt. "I can't believe that they made that slut a Judge just because she married him. " Nether of the Lt.s saw Commander Sturgis Tunner standing there. Sturgis took the knowldge of Harm and Mac getting married as making some waves at JAG and let that one time go by. **

**Sturgis had told Harm about it and Harm had taken the same stand Sturiges did. **

**A few days later same spot outside Harm and Sturigs were walking by Lt. Singer and the same Lt. This time they had another Lt. with them. Harm had seen the new Lt. in Mac's courtroom that moring. The new Lt. was telling the other two about how much she believed Mac had changed in to a sonb becaue she was now a Judge and married to the hottest man at JAG. **

**Harm and Sturgis took this as just gosip going on and let it go for now. Harm was going to talk to all three of Lt.'s once his lunch was done inside his office. Harm was thinking about who he would need in there for a witness that way he didn't hurt them or get himself in trouble. It was not just that they were talking about him but his wife as well. **

**Singer made one of the biggest mastakies of her life next. "Oh look ladys here comes Commander Tunner and the Queen Witches Boytoy. I wondeer if he knows how much of a slut she is?" Harm and Sturigs had heard this and stopped in there tracks. Strugis was looking at Harm trying to see were he was going with it. "Strugis would you please ask that group of Lt.'s to meet us in my office in 10 minutes." Not waiting on an answer Harm walked on by. **

**Struigs was trying to not let these Lt.'s see that he knew what they were in for but he was having a hard time not doing that. Strugis walked up to the three Lt.'s " Lt.'s Commander Rabb and I would like to see you in his office in ten minutes."The two Lt.'s other then Lt. Singer were trying to get out of it by saying that they were due in court with Col. Rabb in a few minutes. **

**"Lt's this is not a request its an order. If you ALL are not there. There will be no where that you will be able to hide. " Struigs walked off and went to Harms office. **

**10 minutes later in Harms office- **

**Harm had called Mac to let her know that two of her Lt.'s would be about 10 minutes late. Harm didn't tell Mac why and she didn't ask. If the Lt.'s had just been talking about him, Harm would have let it go. However they were talking about Mac and a super officer. That could not go unnoticed. **

**The three Lt's showed up on time to Harm's office. "Lt. Sims could you join us in my office please?" Harm asked Harriet. If this doesn't work then the next step is to file charges for slander againts the Lt's.**

**Some how Harriet new that Lt. Singer would be one of the three that had to be causeing trouble. Why else would I be in the same room. Harm was trying to cover all his bases by having two more officers in the room when he rempremanded the three officers. It wasnt that he didn't trust himslef to keep it prefsoinal he just didn't want to get a charge of sexual hersment on him for being alone in the room with three officers and the door closed. **

**"Now Lt's do you all know why I have asked you all to come in here?" Harm asked looking at Lt. Singer. "No sir" the Lt's all said at the same time. Strugis looked as upset as Harm did Harriet thouth to her self what ever they did had to be something bad. **

**To Harms creidt he was keeping cool even thought Sturigs new that he wanted to fly off the handle. The older Harm, before he married Mac would have gone after them in the courtyard were they were talking. **

**"Lt Singer I will ask you first is there something you would like to talk to me about?" Lt. Singer never flinched "No sir, there is nothing that I need to talk with you about at this time." Harriet had no idea why she was in here but aprantly she was getting ready to find out soon. "Do eather of the other two Lt.s need to talk to me about something?" The two other Lt.s noticed that Harm only addressed them by there rank not there names. There answer was the same as Lt. Singers "No sir, we do not." **

**Harm was getting madder and Strugis could see it. However Strugis also saw how litte of it showed to the Lt.s "Lt's. I will only tell the three of you this one time and one time only. If myself or any other officer hears any of you talking about a higher ranking officer the way that Commander Tuner and I heard you talk about Col. Rabb then you will be brought up on charges of unbecoming and direcpet towards a higher offcier. Do I make myself clear??" When Harm finshed the two other Lt.s were sure that Harm would do it. However Lt. Singer was thinknig yea right you just don't want any one talking about your slut. Lt. Singer was smart enought to not say that to Harm. **

**After a few minutes of no one saying anything Harm looked at each of them in the face and then dismissed them. Once the 3 Lt.s were gone Harm turned to Harriet. "Thank you Harriet for coming in here.I am sorry that you had to see that." Harriet knew better then to ask who the other officer the Lt.'s were talking about was. From the way Harm and Strugis were talking and standing Harriet guessed it was Mac that they were talking about. **

**The end of now more to come soon. There is a method to my madness so just wait a little bit and you will see it. Thanks again for the reviews. Please feel free to let me know how you feel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own the JAG people. In any of my work JAG shows may pop up. **

**Mac's courtroom-**

**Lt. Singer crossed Mac the next week. Mac had been nice to her since Harm had not told her about his run-in with the 3 Lt.'s. Mac knew that Lt. Singer was just upset that she didn't become a Judge. Mac also suspected that Lt. Singer had a crush, if you could call it that, on Harm. It was more like Lt. Singer wanted to be with Harm to improve her standing.**

**With the same two Lt.'s, Lt. Singer was in Mac's courtroom after she had just lost a case to Bud. "If queen slut was not the Judge that I had ended up with then I would have won. Commander Rabb must be really hard up to let her be in his bed. I mean, after all, he is the best lay in town. He could have any one he wanted and what does he do, he takes her." The last part Lt. Singer had said with a tone that made it clear to the other Lt.'s just how much Commander Rabb meant to her. Also how much Lt. Singer hated to being in front of a Judge who would not let her by with her little tricks. **

**Mac had known Lt. Singer's tricks as she had know the rest of the lawyer's tricks. Somehow, Lt. Singer thought that it was just her that Mac was picking on. In her eyes it was her alone and Mac was not being fair . Mac had heard a few people talking about how much she was not letting her former co-workers get away with any of their tricks. When Mac had heard Lt. Singer talking about how unfair she thought Mac was. At least that's how Mac had taken it. However, this time, Lt. Singer had crossed the line. **

**Mac was walking by the 3 Lt.'s on her way out the back of the courtroom as Mac had been doing for the last few months after a case. Mac figured this way she would be seen as a Judge but not as some Judge who gave a rat's butt about the women and men in uniform. Mac was walking by and heard Lt. Singer and two other Lt.'s talking. **

**They had not seen Mac come down from the bench. One of the other two Lt's was saying that she enjoyed working alongside of Commander Rabb. Mac was used to hearing about Harm working with new Lt.'s so this didn't bother her, however, when Lt. Singer looked over at the two Lt.s and told them that she loved working under Harm, also how she could not wait till this weekend when she would be getting to work with Harm at JAG. She would really like to be working under him like the Judge did, she said. Mac knew that she needed to say something to them. It was just the way she said it that made Mac's blood run faster. It was not as if she was jealous, it was just the way the Lt.'s were talking about a higher ranking officer as if he were some prize to be had. **

**"Lt.'s- my chambers now." Mac ordered them. The two other Lt.s were thinking that they would have to stop talking with Lt. Singer. She just kept getting them into trouble. Harriet and Tinner were walking by Mac's office when the 3 Lt.'s were going in. "Lt. Sims, Petty Officer Tinner, would you two please join us in my office." Mac had said it like a question but meant it as an order Harriet had known. **

**Harriet noticed once again that it was the same three officers from when she had gone into Harm's office. Harriet didn't say anything to Mac about this. **

**"Just what do you all think you were doing in there?" Mac was mad not just cause it was Harm that they were talking about but cause they thought that they could get away with it. "Ma'am we were just talking." one of the Lt.s informed Mac. "Just talking about how much you like Commander Rabb for his skills?" Mac was not in a mood to be played with. All three of the Lt.s just looked from Harriet to Mac hoping that Harriet would not tell her about the time that they were in Harm's office for the same thing. "I will let you off with a warning this time, but know this- if I ever hear you speaking of any officer in that manner again you will have nowhere to hide. You will have charges filed and you will be sent before a Judge. Do we have an understanding?" **

**Lt. Singer had seen the look in Mac's eyes and for some reason wanted to push harder. "Ma'am are you upset because it was an officer or that it was Commander Rabb we were talking about?" Lt.Singer had said this with an attitude. One that Mac just wanted to smack out of her. "Lt. you could be talking about me and it would not matter. Who you were talking about makes no difference to me except that Commander Rabb is a higher ranking officer." **

**Mac wanted to say more but didn't trust herself not to take it out on them all for the way that Lt. Singer was. "You all are lucky that it was me and not someone else, cause the way you all were talking, I could have had you all up on charges right now. I don't want to see or hear of you ever talking about another officer, higher or lower, like that again. Do you understand?" **

**The hall in front of JAG ops- **

**That conversation had been a few months ago and LT. Singer was stilll not taking heed of the warnings. Mac hurried out of the courtroom to go to Harm. Lt. Singer and the same two other Lt.'s were in the hall outside Ops. Admiral's Morris and Chegwidden were talking about how Harm was doing. They had just gotten off the elevator and were walking towards the doors of JAG ops. However, before they could enter the doors, they both heard clear as a bell what the 3 Lt.'s in the other end of the hall were talking about.**

Lt. Singer was about to make sure that she never made it past the rank of Lt.. She had stated to the other two Lt.'s that "The Commander must have come in from North Carolina cause the queen wanted to finish up fast today. She finished so fast that my client, who was innocent, was found guilty. " One of the other Lt.s was in the middle of telling Lt. Singer how much she would love for it to be her that Commander Rabb was reporting to. That way she could debrief him, in more ways than one, she thought to herself. All three of the Lt.s jumped when they heard Aj tell them to be in his office in 5 min.

**"Admiral Morris, would you please join me?" Aj said, as he went on into Ops. Harriet had seen the encounter in the hall and decided that it was time to let the Admiral know that these same 3 Lt.s had been called on by not just one officer but two in the last few months for not acting as an officer should. **

**"Harriet, how is it that you know about this and I don't?" Aj asked. "Sir, I was in both of the Rabb's offices when they spoke to the same Lt.s for disrespecting an officer. I have no idea what was said, in either case, to cause them to be pulled into the offices, Sir. But knowing the Lts. as I do, it was undoubtedly called for, Sir."**

**Harriet had come into Aj's office to let him know that, so she then left. Admiral Morris looked at Aj "My guess would be that the Rabb's were trying to keep the Lt.s out of trouble. That would be why we haven't heard of this before." Aj had to agree with him. It sounded like something Harm and Mac would do. **

**In Aj's office 5 min. later-**

**The three Lt.s came in and found Admiral Morris and Aj in his office. "Would one of you care to tell us why you were talking like you were about two of the best officers this office has ever had?" Aj looked from one Lt. to the other. No one made a move to answer. "Did you not understand what Col. and Commander Rabb were telling you?" Again, no one made a move to answer. Admiral Morris had had enough "Lt.'s, do you understand not only were you disrespectful to a higher officer, you were being disrespectful to this office as well? Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?" **

**For the first time in Lt. Singers life, she did the right thing. "Sirs, this is not the other Lt.s fault, it is mine." Admiral Morris just looked on as Lt. Singer continued, "I am the one who started all three of the conversations, knowing that the topic should not be brought up here at the office or anywhere for that matter. "**

Aj and Morris just looked at each other for a minute. It was not like Lt. Singer to take responsibility for what she had done. Looking at the other two Lt.s, Aj asked if this was true. The other Lt.s informed both Admirals that this was true but that they had known better then to keep on with the topic that they had chosen.

**"Let me get this right. You three are officers of The United States Navy. You knew that you were being disrespectful to two higher ranking officers and you kept doing it. Even though you had been called on it not just once but twice." Aj looked at Admiral Morris to make sure that they were on the same page. Seeing that they were, Admiral Morris continued, "What do you all have to say for yourselves?" **

**The two other Lt.s just stood there not saying anything. "Sirs, what are the charges that will be against us?" Lt. Singer asked. Aj and Admiral Morris both had seen how nice Harm and Mac had been to these three Lt.s by not telling either of them about this before. "That is yet to be determined Lt. But know this, you are not going to be let go this time. Playtime is over. Do I make myself clear?" "I Sir's" were said and then Lt. Singer asked, "Sir is it true that Command Rabb was hurt?" Aj just looked at her for a minute. Now she wants to know if he's ok, Aj thought to himself. "Yes Lt., Commander Rabb was hurt and is in the hospital in serous condition." Aj informed them all. "If I hear of any more of what we walked into a few minutes ago, you will not have to worry about charges that are against you. You will be out of the Navy, do you understand?" Again, "Yes Sir's" were heard before the Lt.s' left Aj's office. **

**Harm's hospital room-**

**Mac had just walked in after talking to the doctors. Harm was not out of the woods yet but he was doing better than when she had spoken to them on the phone. Although he was still in his coma, he was not in it as deep. **

**Mac had called Harm's mom and stepdad as soon as she left the JAG building. Not knowing many details, Mac had just told them that Harm was in North Carolina on an investigation and had been hurt badly. He was now in a coma. Harm's mom and stepdad were on the next flight out. **

**Mac had relayed the location of the hospital that Harm was at and the number of the room he was in. Harm's mom was not as upset as Mac had thought she would be. She has been through this with him before, Mac thought to herself. This was nothing new to either one of them, but for Mac it was harder than when he crashed right before her canceled wedding. **

**Mac was sitting there beside Harm, waiting on him to open his eyes and look at her. It was a few hours later when Trish and Frank arrived. That is the same way that they found Mac. Trish walked quietly into the room. Trish and Frank had met Mac a few times since she had married Harm, but not many. **

**"Mac, Harm will be ok. There is nothing that can take him out of your life without causing a war. Even if he were to leave this earth, he would never leave your side. Harm loves you my dear and nothing will ever change that, not even death." Mac looked up at Trish, "I believe that Trish, but I don't want to find out if its true."**

**Frank had stood by the door and waited on Trish and Mac to talk for a few minutes. "Mac, would you like something to drink?" Frank asked knowing that she would not leave Harms side nor would his wife unless they had to. "No thank you Frank I am ok." Frank looked over at his wife for a minute then went down the hall to find her and him something to drink. Frank new that even though Mac had said no that she had needed something and he was going to take care of her weather she liked it or not. Harm will never forgive me if I don't take care of Mac and Trish when he can't. Frank thought to himself.**

**There will be more soon. There are only a few parts left. Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own any one from JAG. Any show of JAG may show up in my work. **

**This one is for Gabbie. **

**Back in Harm's room **

**"Mac, has there been any change in his condition?" Trish asked. **

**Mac knew that the next thing Trish would want to know is how this happend and that was something she wanted to know as well. "No Trish there has been no change since I called you." **

**Clayton Webb dropped by a few minutes later to talk to Mac. "Mac how is he doing?" Mac knew the voice and knew that she wanted to make the broken nose that Aj had given him several years ago look like nothing. Mac was angy, actually more than angry but still she knew that Webb could tell her how Harm ended up here, in a coma. **

**"Harm is still in a coma, Webb. What the heck happened and why didn't you tell him that you had men on the inside?" Webb had expected this and was ready with an answer for her. "Mac, Harm had his guy. He was supposed to be gone and out of the area before every thing went down." **

**Mac knew that this may be what had happened but knowing Webb like she did she would not bet on it. "Are you telling me Webb that Harm, after having his man, stayed knowing that you all were going to be coming to get some of the men involved in the case he was working on?" Webb had a shocked look on his face. "How the heck did you know that it was some men from the case that he was wroking on? Mac did Harm tell you?" **

**Mac really didn't know how she knew this, she just did. "No, Webb I haven't talked to Harm but one time since he came down here and that was just to say hello. " Webb looked at Mac again, she had never lied to him before. He didn't think she would start now. "Harm found out about the money that had been misused going to overseas." It took Mac a minute to see what Webb was meaning. "Are you telling me that someone in the US Army was sending money overseas to some terrorist?" Mac was upset that the money was going to terroist, but even more upset that it had cost Harm alot to find this out when Webb already knew this. **

**"You knew were the money was going didn't you? You knew and set Harm up to come down and see who it was. When are you going to learn that Harm is not Superman, Webb. He gets hurt and it's not just him anymore that gets hurt." Mac had unknowingly put her hand on her stomach. Trish and Webb both saw this. **

**"Mac are you?" Mac then relized what she had done and why Trish was concered. "No Trish, I am not. But I will be sometime soon if what I saw happens." Trish had heard about Mac's visions and was so greatful to her for having them. If it had not been for Mac's visons Harm would not be here right now. Trish wanted to know more about this vision but was going to wait until this Mr. Webb left, to ask more about it. **

**"Mac,Harm was not sent by me or my bosses. He was sent by the Secnev. We had nothing to do with him being here or him being hurt." Trish could see the moment Mac lost her control."The heck you didn't Webb! You could have let Harm know that you were here and knew where the money was going. You could have let us know that you were in this investigation from the start. Heck you could have..."Mac stopped short looking over Webb's shoulder. Webb and Trish were worried about Mac. Neither one wanted to see her hurt. **

**"Mac, are you ok?" Webb asked. Mac didn't answer. Trish tried "Mac dear, are you ok? Do you need to sit down a minute?" Mac still just looked over Webb's shoulder. **

**Mac was looking at Harm. He was standing there telling her to stop "going off" on Webb. That it was not his fault that Harm was in a coma. Mac wanted to be in Harm's arms and feel the safety that she knew that he could bring. **

**"Mac, Webb needs to look under the piel of boxes in the room where they held me." Harm had said, not one time but twice, so that Mac would understand that he meant now, and then he was gone. **

**"Webb did you look under the pile of boxes in the room where they had held Harm ?" Webb had known for years that Harm and Mac were connected and he had heard about how things had gone in that courtroom over a year ago. But Webb had never seen it like this. "Mac, why do you ask?" Trish just sat there, not saying anything. "I don't know Webb, but its important to Harm that you look there . Please don't ask anymore questions and just do it and do it soon." **

**Webb left soon after that. He had told Trish, Frank, and Mac how the men that Harm and the CIA were after had found out who Harm was. Also ,how once they had found out, they had drugged him and taken him to this location. They had beaten him, cut him , and were taking bets on how much longer he would live. **

**Mac had sat there with a blank look on her face the whole time Webb was talking. Mac had looked over his shoulder from time to time but had not seen Harm again. **

**After Webb left Trish needed some air and left the room. Frank walked over to Mac. "Mac, Harm is a fighter. He's been worse off than this before. He is still here, I know he is." Then Frank looked up at Mac's face. "You have seen him haven't you? Like in one of your visions. " Trish had walked in the door in time to hear what Frank had asked Mac. So had Harm. **

**"Mac, let Mom and Frank know that I love them both. That I am here. But not anything else right now. We need to talk. Walk with me?" Mac looked up at Frank and Trish's faces and told them what Harm had said.Then she simply said she needed some air and left the room. **

**Outside the hospital **

**"Mac, I know what you are thinking and I am not going to leave you, so stop it. I just needed to be able to talk to you for a minute with no one else around." Harm had gotten Mac's attention. "What is it you would like to talk about Harm?" **

**Harm was looking at Mac. "Mac I don't know how this is happening or why.What I do know is that I can see you and talk to you. I love you Mac but you have to help me here. I want the little girl that I was playing with the other day. She wants to see her mommy every day. Until the time is right none of this will happen. " Mac was speechless not only had Harm just told her he loved her and was going to be coming back to her but that the child that she saw was theirs.**

**"Harm is that why you asked if I was ok? Is there a reason that I would not be able to carry a child?" Mac's head was spinning. "Yes ,that's exactly why I was asking if you were ok. No, I don't know of a reason that you couldn't carry her. I just wanted to ask. I love you Mac.Help me come back to you so that I can have my arms around you. It's hard on me to see you and not be able to hold you. To be near you and not be able to touch you. To be this close to your lips and not be able to kiss you. I want it all Mac,but without your help it's not going to be." **

**Mac had been standing so close to Harm that she had not relized that she could not feel him around her. "Harm, I want to kiss you, to have you hold me , and for you to touch me and never stop but how do we do this?" Harm leaned frowned and brushed his lips against hers. Even though he was not there in body Mac and Harm both felt a spark. **

**Back in Harm's room **

**Trish and Frank were sitting beside Harm ,telling him about their last few days. Frank had walked to the window to see if he could see Mac. Mac was in the courtyard talking to herself it looked like. Some how Frank new that she had to be talking to Harm. **

**Frank moved back over to Trish's side and stayed there until Mac came back in the room. "Mac do you feel better?" Frank had asked. **

**"Yes, Thank you Frank for everything. Harm will be back soon and I know he is happy that you all are here. Even if he never says it outloud. " Mac continued looking at Harm's motionless form on the bed. **

**Harm's Hospital room **

**It was around 0200 when Webb walked in to find that Trish and Frank had gone to a hotel close by. They had tried to get Mac to go with them but she had refused saying that she wanted to stay beside Harm. Mac had spent most of the night just talking to Harm. Harm had been standing at the foot of the bed looking at Mac sleeping when Webb walked in. **

**"Mac we found out why the men took Harm." Webb said. Mac and Harm were looking at Webb and waiting on him to keep going. Mac felt Harm standing behind her. "We found out that Harm had stumbled on a plan to send not only money but to help some terrorists from the middle east make 9-11 look like a joke." **

**Harm and Mac both were speechless for a few minutes. Harm whispered in Mac's ear "Mac did he find the papers?" Mac asked "Webb did you find the papers?" **

**Webb just looked at Mac. "Yes Mac we did, and that is what made everything come together. The papers held the names of some of the main men in the Middle East and their contacts here in North Carolina. With this being an out of the way area the thought was that no one would expect it to happen here." Webb then looked at Harm's body lying on the bed. "Is there any news on how he's doing Mac?" **

**Mac wanted to tell Webb that Harm was going to be ok but knew that he had a problem with her having visions. Just then Harm whispered to Mac that he was going to see her soon. That he loved her. Mac was looking behind her then. Webb could not see that Mac was watching Harm move in to his body. **

**It was not like in one of the movies that Mac had seen where once the man is back in their body they just wake up. It had taken Harm 3 more hours to fight his way back to her. After Harm was back, the doctor told them all that he had never seen anything like this happen in all his years as a practicing physician. When asked what he meant the only response that he would give was that for all medical reasoning Harm should be dead but yet here he was and he was doing well. **

**Mac, Trish, and Frank were so relieved that their prayers had been answered and that Harm was with them again. Trish thought after the doctor left would be a good time to ask Harm and Mac both if what she and Frank beleived was true. That Harm had never left Mac. That for some reason she and she alone could see and talk with him. **

**Harm and Mac told Trish and Frank that they were right but didn't give any details of what had happened between the time Harm was hurt until he woke up this morning. **

**After Trish and Frank left to go get a bite to eat, promising to bring Mac something. Harm was ready to have the kiss that he wanted.That he so longed for from his wife. That is just what he did. It took the doctor rushing in fearing that something was worng as the monitoring devices went wild to make them stop.**

**One more part to go. How is it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own the JAG people. This is just for fun. Here is the last part of Close Call. **

**Sorry about leaving you all with all the cliff hangers but you need some reason to keep reading right? **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story for all your Support. **

**JAG A couple of weeks later **

**Harm had to stay in the hospatil for a few more days, just to make sure that nothing else was going to happen. When he was released it was another week before he could consider coming back to work. Mac had stayed home with Harm as much as possible. They tried to make sure that they were ready for the child that they had seen. The night before Harm and Mac went back to JAG they saw their little one. She had told them that when the time was right she would be there with them. Mac asked her when she would know that the time was right. The little one smiled and just said that you will know. Then she vanished from there view. **

**Harm's first day back was a trying one for both of them. They had been gone for close to 2 weeks for Mac and almost 3 weeks for Harm. Their desks had paper work stacked up high on them. **

**Mac didn't have a case to preside over until 0900 and Harm was just going to work on getting to see his desk top for a few days. It was around lunch time that Admirals Morris and Chegwidden asked for Harm and Mac to come to Admiral Morris's chambers. Not knowing what was going on, Mac and Harm were nervous but tried not to let it show. As they walked in they saw the 3 LT.s standing at attention in front of Admiral Morris desk. Harm responded for himself and Mac,"Sirs Commander and Col. Rabb reporting as ordered." "At ease Commander and Col Rabb. Do you know why we have called both of you into his office with these 3 Lt.s?" Aj asked. Harm and Mac had no idea why. Mac informed the Admirals of just this fact. **

**"It was brought to our attention that these 3 Lt.s have been warned by not one but by both of you to never disrespect a higher ranking officer. We are also aware that they have not listened to you either." Aj had said. " Therefore, we would like to know what consequences you two had in mind if there were a recurrence of this action?" This was from Admiral Morris. Harm had been wondering why they were being asked this. "Sirs,I informed the Lt.s that if they were heard or seen be anyone else being disrespectful to a higher or lower ranking officer, they would be brought up on charges." Mac said. Harm informed them that he had told the Lt.s the same thing. **

**"Sirs, may I say something?" Lt. Singer asked. Aj and Morris were both taken aback that Lt. Singer would even want to say anything but she had over this past week surprised them both more then once. "Yes Lt., what do you have to say." Aj stated. Lt. Singer turned to face Harm and Mac. "Ma'am, Sir, you have both been kind to me even though I have been completely disrespectful to the both of you. Sir, I know you are not the Colonel's. Boy Toy. Ma'am I know you are not the Queen slut. I just wanted to let you both know how sorry I am for my behavior these past few months. I now understand why you are both the way that you are. I hope that I will be able to show others the same amount of respect that you both have shown me." After Lt. Singer finished Harm and Mac were both dismissed. **

**"As for the Three of you Lt.s Lt. Singer has taken most of the responsiblity for all of your actions, so Lt. Singer you will stay. You two will have a letter placed in your jacket. " The other two Lt.s left thankful that the letter was all that they were getting. **

**"Lt. Singer, even though you have shown remorse for what you have done, you will still have to go before Judge Haltborn on charges of Conduct Unbecoming of an officer and other charges yet to be named. It will be up to Judge Halthborn what happens to you. Understand that we will both abide by her ruling. If she rules that you are to leave the Navy, then that's what will happen. Do you understand?" Lt. Singer responded "Yes sirs !" With that Lt. Singer walked out of the door and back to her office to gather her things knowing that until Judge Haltborn saw her case she was on leave. **

**Harm and Mac's home that night **

**"Mac I wonder what will happen with Lt. Singer." Mac was just sitting on their couch. There was a knock on there door. Harm went to open the door and found Lt.Singer standing there. "Ma'am, Sir, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me after the things that I had said about you both, however; I just wanted to let you both know that I have given Admiral Chegwidden my letter of resignation. I am going to go back to Seattle,Washington and see if I can start over in a small law office there." Harm and Mac both were a bit taken aback by what Lt. Singer had just told them. **

**"Lt., you do know that more than likely you would have just had a letter placed in your jacket for this right?" Mac asked. "Yes, Ma'am I know. Some where along the line of my career I lost sight of why I was serving and why I became a lawyer in these law offices. I am just going to try and find myself again." Harm and Mac didn't know what to say to her. "Ma'am for what its worth I hope that some time I will find my connection just as you have." With nothing else to say Lt.Singer left Harm and Mac's door to start her new life. **

**Harm and Mac sat there wondering how their connection had touched so many lives. The only thing that they could come up with was that their love for each other was what made it all work with out their love the connection would never have been there. **

**THE END **

**(for now one more connection story to go. Right now it is being finished .We'll post as soon as it has been proofed.) **

**Thanks for all who have suffered through the cliff hangers and stops along the way.Feel free to let me know how you liked it or hated it. **


End file.
